All Is Fair When Love Is War
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Bella devastated when Edward leaves and begs victoria for death, victoria changes her to live an eternity in despair, the volturi find her and offer her a place with them, but as a result she finds Edward again, can they heal what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

_**FYI: IT WILL BE A BELLA AND DEMETRI STORY, AND NOT EDWARD! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM! BUT WICCANVAMPIRE DOES! SO I APOLIGIZE :S **_

_**OK guys, this is a story by Wiccanvampire, that I have taken over due to her running out of ideas for the story, I have a couple of my own and I just hope I do her justice. **_

_**Love you Kath =] **_

_**This is the first couple of chapters, the next will be up when I have time to write it, as you know I have a couple of on-going stories and if anyone is willing to offer idea's we will look them over and expand from that, but nothing will be done without her consent, and she will read the chapter before it's on here so she approves.**_

_**Thanks guys, you're the best! **_

_**On with the show … **_

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been three and a half months since _he _left me. I hardly thought of that time in my life, it was too painful.

It felt like I now I had no heart. It had been destroyed and in it's place, a black hole sucking all my emotions so all I felt was numb.

A black hole that _he _made. And now thanks to _him, _I would never be the same.

He took, along with my heart, my second family and my best friend. I could hardly live.

And I didn't want to anymore.

But Charlie needed me.

I needed to do this for him.

I needed to live.

Plus, I promised _him _that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Even though he broke his promise that I wouldn't see him again. But I did, whenever I was in danger my imagination would produce him out of thin air, basically I was crazy.

And I needed closure.

So I was going to _that _place, _his _place. The place where we had our first date, our first kiss.

My chest hurt where my heart was before. Clenching until I had to wrap my arms around my chest to hold myself together.

I had to do that more often now, it got worse everytime.

I stare out of my wind shield willing myself to move and go to the place where I might see _him _again.

Just one more time and then I need to let go.

If not for my sake then for Charlie's.

I took a few deep breaths before stumbling out of my truck.

But then I stopped again, right at the entrance of the woods. No one would be here to help me through the trees this time, no one to pick me up when I fell, or move branches out of my path, or help me and hold my hand against the rocky surface. Another clench in my chest brought me to lean over and catch my breath. _Now or never. Now or never._

Taking another deep breath, I finally stepped through the opening in the trees.

I slowly and unsteadily trudged my way in the forest, sticking to the limited path as much as I could. I listened to my surroundings and it was surprisingly quiet, no woodland creatures, no wind, nothing. It was if the forest was anticipating something to happen. Something bad. And then I heard.

A loud snap broke the silence, and then there was a creak, something was falling, there was a rustling in the air, and it was coming from behind me.

I whirled around just in time to see a tree swaying, and then it was falling. Towards me.

As if in slow motion, _he _appeared, with his impeccably bronze hair and gold eyes and his perfect angular features. He growled one word, one word that sent shivers down my spine.

'Run!'

And I had to; I could not not disobey that voice, in that tone. But with my balance, I tripped over a branch and fell face first into the dirt, the creaking and rustling was getting louder as the tree was hitting others around it.

I rolled onto my back in a hurry and the sight of the tree closing in on me made me use my hands to crawl and grab the ground behind me, trying to escape from the falling tree.

But I wasn't quick enough. The tree crashed heavily on my shins, breaking the bone. And _GOD_ it hurt! A sharp pain shot through my legs and I cried out.

'Help! Someone _please help me!' _I screamed.

'No, I don't think I will', a baby voice screeched out of no where.

_I know that voice._

_Victoria._

'I think I'll leave you there to rot, but then again, that won't be enough for what happened to my James because of you, you will have a slow and may I say, _very _painful death, and this is a good start, don't you think?' This was followed by a high pitched sinister cackle, and it made my blood grow cold and my cries of help and agony to come to a sudden stop. If I thought this was painful. The pain was about to get a lot worse.

And then it did.

Victoria jumped on the part of the tree that was covering my shattered shins, adding a little more pressure and making me scream when another sharp spasm of pain shot through them.

But with my screams of pain it made her laugh even more. Then she decided to jump on the same spot, making her laugh and me yell and cry. By this time tears were pouring down my face, and I was thrashing around trying to remove myself from the tree. But to no avail. Considering my legs _were _trapped under a tree.

_Edward! _My mind screamed _I need you! I love you! Why the hell did you have to leave me!_

Victoria leapt of the tree trunk, relieving a little bit of the weight. By now my legs were numb. She then did something I didn't expect. With ease, she pulled the tree off of me.

Just as I was trying to scramble away with my hands grabbing at anything they could find to help either drag my helpless body back or at least find something that could temporarily stop Victoria somehow.

But she was a vampire. There wasn't really much I could do. And she caught me. Grabbing my hair and pulling it back making me whimper.

'Uh, uh, uh, your not going anywhere, I am going to have my fun with you'.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute, where was Edward when I needed him? How could he leave me here? _The bastard left me! I hate him!_

The realization hit me. This was it. I was going to die. Really, going to die. No one to help me. No one cared.

'Please, just kill me', I begged, 'I don't want to be here anymore, he's gone, he left me, they left me, please just kill me', I cried.

Victoria looked a little taken back by my begging for death then she just threw her head back a laughed at me.

'I'm not letting you off that easy,' she grinned showing all her sharp teeth, and I swear I saw a sparkle in her red eyes, she continued, 'but I do have an idea, since I want you to suffer, how about I do you a favor, I won't kill you, I'll do something worse...' she trailed off. What the hell was she talking about? I squirmed as she pulled my head to the side by my hair and I screamed out a blood curdling screech as I realized what she meant.

She was going to turn me.

Her sharp venom coated teeth ripped at the skin of my neck and I flailed in her arms trying to get away. The pain was unbearable. I was growing weak at every pull she took from me.

Victoria pulled away and then it started. The burning. I could feel the venom travelling through my veins attacking my red blood cells. Taking the life from me, and replacing it with immortality.

I screamed and thrashed and begged her to just kill me, anything was better than this. It had to be. But she just laughed at me and kept reminding me that I asked for it.

Which I did, sort of, but not this.

My last thought as the burning encompassed me where,

_Edward, I love you. But I swear you will pay._

_**Demetri POV**_

We had orders off Aro to kill Isabella Swan. She knew too much of our world, so we travelled to America, to the small rainy town of Forks.

Sent to do this job along with me were, Jane, Alec, and Felix.

Aro wouldn't come himself obviously, that's what we were for. And we really needed a little bit of fun.

It was quite boring in Volterra. Nothing really happened there. We didn't even really get to hunt. Heidi did the hunting. We basically just stood there waiting for something. Or someone to screw up so we could at least watch them get punished.

So I was ecstatic for this trip, _finally_ got to do something.

I had heard of Isabella Swan only the once. Someone, I think his name was Laurent? Anyway he told us that she was a danger to the exposure of vampires.

He showed Aro, and quite frankly Aro was a little disappointed to see who it was that had exposed us. The Cullen's. I swear some people didn't deserve to be a vampire. It was bad enough that they had a different diet, _vegetarian vampires_. It's just not normal. They may as well call themselves fairies. Aro decided that it was best to leave the Cullen's out of it and to just go and kill Isabella Swan. He said it should teach them a lesson.

I was brought out of my internal musing when a strong scent assaulted my nose. It was delectable, venom pooled in my mouth at the strong aroma, it was a floral smell, like lavender and freesias.

But it was tinted... by venom. Someone was being turned.

I looked to my companions. They smelled it too. There was a frantic heartbeat, the human heart was trying to keep up with the transformation, it was stupid. It would lose.

We all crouched into a protective stance and waited for any sound of movement.

After a couple of seconds, we heard it, a soft whimper, '_help'. _

It was so quiet, human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it. We all glanced at each other and spread out so we were circling around the victim.

As we closed in on the body we saw that it was a young girl around about eighteen. She had long brown hair that was fanned out around her head; it had a few leaves and twigs twisted into the light curls. Her body was small; her simple clothes – skinny jeans, converse and a band top – were caked in mud and blood. She looked like she had been here for days. Her skin was pale and her features were sort of cute. She had a button nose, and full lips, her eyes were closed and they were tightening every few seconds, her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into tiny fists. She was holding in her screams. Brave, stupid, courageous, selfless little girl.

'What are we going to do about this, this isn't our problem, we are here to do a job, we should leave it be, I want to go home sometime today', Jane whined and I swear I just wanted to rip her head off, she only ever thinks for herself.

Alec and Felix shook their heads.

Felix said, 'it is our business, someone broke the law, they left a newborn that could expose us'.

Alec, 'yeah, we could at least wait until she has turned completely and then find out what to do, plus her attacker seems long gone, we need to find out who it is and report back to Aro'.

'I agree', I crouched down to inspect the girl further, and I swear my heart gave a little tug when she whimpered again.

'It looks like we don't have to wait long, the transformation is nearly complete.' Alec stated.

Just as he said that, her body lifted upwards and she let out a scream.

_It's time_.

I stepped back and waited.

Her small body slumped back down onto the forest floor, her heart took it's last beat and her eyes snapped open revealing, red doe eyes.

_**Bella POV**_

The pain was slowly subsiding, starting from my toes and travelling to all the nooks and crannies of my body, leaving my heart till last. The burning flared up into the centre of my chest and my heart was trying to reject it by trying to beat it away, but it wasn't working.

My heart beat once... twice... then it stopped. And so did the raging fire. My eyes snapped open, and I felt rather than saw the presence of others with me.

_Victoria._

I leapt to my feet and crouched ready to pounce at her. But it wasn't her. It was four others, three men, and one woman. All wore a matching robe and necklace. They all had their hoods up.

This could not be good. I growled out a warning at them, to show them to stay away from me. That I wasn't to be messed with.

There was slight movement out of the corner of my eye; one of them was lowering their hood.

He had brown-blonde hair, sharp features, strong built... and red eyes. A vampire. My head snapped quickly to the rest of them, a movement that I'm sure if I was human, would have broken my neck. They all removed their hoods and they all had red eyes. I was outnumbered. I was screwed.

The small brown-blonde male lifted his hands in surrender, 'we do not wish to harm you, we just want to know who turned you, and who you are, okay?'

He stretched out his arm as if to take my hand, I looked down at it in confusion.

'I won't harm you', he clarified.

I stretched my own arm out hesitantly, and he took it, he slowly lifted it to his mouth and gently brushed the surface with his lips, 'my name is Demetri, and yours?' He asked gently.

Okay, if I was human, I would have blushed like mad and my heart would have either stopped or fluttered madly.

He was dazzling me. Just like Edward used to do. _I hated him!_

I pushed my sudden anger aside and answered, 'Victoria changed me, my name is Bella Swan'.

At that Demetri dropped my hand, and the others gathered around him. I stepped back suddenly scared, again I was outnumbered, I didn't stand a chance.

Why had they reacted the way they did?

'You're Isabella Swan?' The tiny blonde one said. I just nodded.

They looked at each other.

The one that resembled Emmett said, 'well this is interesting, and quite unexpected'.

'Definitely', Demetri stared at me, and it was unnerving, 'Alec, call Aro, we need orders'.

_Orders? Who the hell were these guys? The vampire government or something? Explains the robes, I guess. _

'What's going on?' I asked, stepping back more, doing my best to escape them.

Emmett's double said, 'Jane'.

The small blonde one, who looked like a school girl turned and gave an evil smile.

_What the fuck was she gonna do? _

A few seconds ticked by, was she gonna attack me or what?

Jane gave a frustrated growl and her face scrunched with concentration.

'Fascinating', Demetri cocked his head to the side, 'Alec, news?'

I focused onto the small scrawny one, he was still on the phone, and he was holding a finger up to Demetri to signal one minute.

A minute passed and I was growing more and more anxious. Jane was giving me evils and Demetri, and Emmett Junior were looking at me with fascination.

Finally, Alec flipped his phone shut, and said, 'Bring her to Volterra'.

_What the fuck?_

I stepped back some more, determined to make a run for it. But Demetri sighed, 'Felix, stop her'. Emmett junior – Felix leapt at me and tackled me to the ground. I fought against him with a strength I never knew I had and, then something snapped. I saw red and _bang! _

Like an elastic band, some sort of force threw Felix off of me and it sent the others flying.

This was my chance to run, but I was too confused by what just happened.

They all gaped at me in disbelief.

_Great, I'm a freak vampire now? _

Demetri very slowly crawled towards me on his knees and held up his hands in surrender again.

'Come with us, we will take care of you, you are not in any trouble, we are the Volturi, we will take care of you, do you really want to be alone when you are just a newborn? You need help with it, we are offering you help'.

_Help? Wait... what? Volturi?..._'Volturi?'

Demetri nodded. Weren't they supposed to be all high and mighty? But looking at Demetri, he didn't seem that bad.

And I did need help. I had no one. And I didn't really know what I had done. I needed to know. Needed to learn more from what the Cullen's had shared. I needed to know what exactly I was and what I was capable of.

I nodded in agreement and he silently helped me from my position on the ground.

He gave me a bright smile and led me to the others. Jane hated me by the look she gave me. She huffed at me and turned in the direction we were headed. The others followed her.

I took one last look at my surroundings. _Goodbye Forks. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye Edward. Hello, to a new start._

I swiftly turned and ran towards the others feeling lighter than I had in months.

_**Bella POV**_

I've never been any place, only trips around America.

But Volterra was... wow.

Volterra was very sunny and quite warm against my unnaturally cold skin.

Because of the sun, the small group made sure I kept to the shadows. They had cloaks covering their skin but I didn't have anything to cover myself up.

With my new vampire mind, I processed everything around me under twenty seconds.

Volterra was beautiful as well as frightening, it was set on a steep hill and old sienna walls surrounded the city, with large towers could be seen over the top. The city itself was quite beautiful, all the walls were coloured a dusty yellow and brown, the pathways and roads were all covered in greying cobbled stones.

Demetri held out his hand for me to take and I felt compelled to. I felt more comfortable with him than the others, they seem more sinister and they made me uncomfortable.

Another thing that made me uncomfortable was the burning in my throat. Now I knew what the Cullen's felt like when they were thirsty. The delicious aroma the humans were unknowingly emanating didn't help, my throat ached and all I wanted to do was pounce, attack and drink.

I almost did, the burning got so bad, that all I wanted to do was quench it. Unfortunately when I was about to launch myself at a human, Demetri and Felix held me back, Demetri promised that I would have something to drink when I got to the palace, and he also told me there was a law that no vampire was to drink from a human in Volterra.

I guess I would just have to wait. And that was hard, the scents of the humans was mouth-watering or in my case mouth-venoming.

Demetri pulled me along to a dark alleyway; we slipped through some side streets, until we reached... a drain. A drain?

Felix jumped first, then Jane, then Alec; I heard all three quiet, faint thuds.

Did I have to jump down a hole? Is this how they get in and out of the palace, because seriously, I was not impressed.

'Ladies first', Demetri bowed slightly and gestured to the drain. I raised my eyebrow, silently asking if he was serious.

'I'm serious', he chuckled quietly. I puffed out a sigh and jumped, landing on my feet – for the first time. Normally I fell on my butt or better yet on my face.

I felt a gush of air beside me and a slight thud, announcing Demetri, who was grinning at me and holding his arm out towards me, again I felt compelled to take it.

He led me through a wide, seemingly cold, dark – which didn't matter to me because of my new vampire sight – tunnel. It was like a street underground that was long since forgotten by the humans.

Soon enough we came to a stop in front of a thick, iron, rusted gate and behind that was a huge wooden door.

Felix unlocked the gate and held it open for the rest of us, once we passed; he stepped through it himself and locked it. Alec proceeded to open the wooden door, and just like Felix did, held it open for us to pass through, locking it afterwards.

My eyes, like it did when we first entered Volterra, took in my new surroundings.

I was standing in a brightly lit hallway, the walls where off-white and the floors where a soft grey. The lights I noticed where much like school lights, long and rectangular.

At the end of the hallway was an elevator. The elevator ride was occupied by some tinkling supposed to be happy music, although I just felt like ripping the speakers off just to stop that awful sound, how can you call that music? It was way to happy and cheery.

I felt warmth on my left ear, and Demetri whispered, 'annoying isn't it?'

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. At least I wasn't the only one. He gave me a wide grin that showed all of his teeth. I suppose it would look menacing to humans but it didn't scare me. It made me somewhat warm and happy.

The elevator abruptly stopped and the doors slid aside, Demetri spread his arm to gesture me to go first like a gentleman, I nodded and went first with the others following close be and Demetri still holding my hand.

The room looked like an office reception, again the off-white windowless walls, and grass green flooring. The room was complete with sofas and exquisite paintings, and a desk with... a human behind it.

Her scent filled my nostrils and it was heavenly. My mouth filled with venom and I felt myself being pulled by Demetri to another hallway, away from the human. That human was lucky; I would have killed her if Demetri hadn't dragged me away.

'Soon', Demetri whispered, keeping his eyes to the door at the end of the hallway. Soon was not quick enough, it had been two and a half days since I became a vampire and bloodlust was unbearable.

I felt like I was choking because of the constant burn and ache in throat.

We reached another set of double doors, I could vampires beyond. This was it. I would find out if I lived or died.

The doors opened and I was met with a large round room, the walls and floors were both off-white and marble. There was a few windows here, small and rectangular, there were no lights, vampires didn't really need them. There were tall pillars around the room the same colour as the walls and floors. The only furniture in the room was three wooden thrones at the other end facing us, leveled up on a small stage that had steps leading up to the thrones.

And in those thrones was three, old, vampires. The one in the middle had long jet-black hair, delicate translucent white skin, milky red eyes and an excited smile on his face.

The one on his right had long white hair, red eyes and looked as if he wanted to kill me. I'll avoid him as much as I can I think.

The one on his left had wavy brown hair, red eyes and just looked bored and tired, like he'd see too much and wanted out.

'Ah! I see you have delivered young Isabella just as I asked!' The black haired one, jumped from his throne and glided down towards us, I wanted to step back and possibly hide behind Demetri. He reminded me of Alice with his excitement. If he tells me he wants to take me shopping, I'm gonna run!

'Isabella, no need to be scared', he chuckled. Yeah well your excitement and chuckling says otherwise mate!

Demetri dropped my hand and stepped back, all of them did, I looked at Demetri in panic. He nodded at me in encouragement. How the fuck is that supposed to be encouraging?

Left in the middle of the room was just me and black-haired vamp.

'My name is Aro young one, Alec tells me you have some sort of power, would you care to show me?'

Aro was asking me to use my power? I didn't even know what it was; never mind how to control it.

'I...I...don't kn...know how'.

Aro looked at me kindly; 'very well', he turned to Jane, 'Jane, if you please'.

He gestured at me. What now? Was she going to try and use her vampire voodoo on me again?

I didn't want her to, I felt some force whack me, making me keel over, wait that didn't happen before. Another wind of force hit me again, it didn't hurt. It was annoying and kept taking me by surprise. Another one whacked me. Okay, this is grating on my last nerve! I growled at Jane. And then something snapped again. Only this time it was worse. Whatever snapped hit everyone making them fly backwards and something was burning my hands, I glanced down to notice my hands and burst into fire. What the...?

I had the sudden urge to clap, and when I did, the fire doubled and sparked.

What the hell was going on?

I felt something hit me from the side, and the fire was extinguished with a robe, I looked up into Demetri's eyes and they held wonder and something else... Desire?

We were broken out of our stares by laughing and clapping. It was Aro. I swear that dude is insane.

'That was magnificent!' Aro grinned from ear to ear still clapping, 'It seems Miss Swan, that you are a shield and a very rare firestarter'.

Demetri helped me to my feet and stepped back once again. I was a what and a what?

'I have ideas for you, young one', he grinned and turned to consult the other two, but I had to disrupt, they had to at least explain it to me.

'Wait, could you explain what I am please, I don't understand'.

The old, bored looking one answered this time, 'Isabella my name is Marcus. In all of my existence, I have only ever seen one firestarter, and that was my wife, Didyme, bless her soul, firestarters are extremely desired in our race and we would love to have you as part of our guard, we would train you. As a firestarter, you can make fire in the palm of your hand when you feel threatened you had the urge to clap? Yes, well, that was another form of protection; it will be extremely powerful when you are trained. As for the shield? It seems as if you had been a one when you were human, and it has intensified when you were turned. Again it is another defence mechanism. I bet when you were human, vampires had difficulty using their powers on you?'

Wow, I was a shield when I was human? Well, I guess that explains Edward not being able to read my mind, that made sense now.

'Edward couldn't read my mind', I blurted.

'Ah, well then that proves my theory, you seem like a powerful young woman and I have an idea, Aro?' He held his hand out to Aro. He briefly touched Marcus' hand.

Aro nodded seriously and a huge grin broke over his pallid skin. What was going on?

'Caius?' he looked to the blonde one and Caius nodded. Aro turned back to me and said, 'Isabella, my brothers and I must consult on something, we have a sleeping quarters ready for you, Felix will take you'.

Demetri stepped in, 'I could take her, Master, if you do not need my assistance?'

Aro looked back and forth between the two of us for about a minute then he nodded, 'very well'.

Demetri took my hand and led me out if the round room, he led me to a new corridor just across from the round room and opened the door for me waving me in to the room.

I surveyed the room and it wasn't what I had expected. I expected it to be medieval but it wasn't, the walls were a soft yellow, the carpet was white as well as the furniture, the furniture consisted of a four poster yellow curtained bed, bedside tables with yellow lamps, there was a huge walk-in closet, vanity dresser and shelves and shelves of books. I would have a look at them later.

There was a door to my right, presumably the bathroom. The room was sort of...homey.

The bed looked inviting and I just wanted to jump on it, I looked down at myself, the sheets would stain if I did that, I looked like I hadn't washed in days, which I hadn't really. Now the bathroom was calling to me, begging me to take a shower.

I glanced at Demetri and he was staring at me in curiosity.

'What?' I mumbled.

He shook his head, 'you're not what I expected'.

'What did you expect?'

'A human for one', he chuckled, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

'What's the other?'

He looked down, 'I didn't expect you to be so beautiful'.

Me? Beautiful? If my heart could beat, it would be beating a mile a minute, if I could blush, I would be right about now.

Again I looked down at myself, nothing special, but I did look like I had been dragged through the forest, technically I had been.

'Considering you're a vampire, you need your eyes checked', I laughed lightly. He shook his head and looked away, 'you don't see yourself clearly', he clarified.

'That's what Edward used to say, then he left me, proves there's nothing special about me', tears prickled at my eyes, but they would never shed.

'Edward was stupid'.

I looked at him then, really looked at him. I hadn't really seen him before; he was so kind and caring behind the tough-guy façade.

There was a knock on the door behind us and I heard Felix announce, 'Aro will see you now'.

I took an unnecessary breath, and Demetri slipped his hand through mine, it was really comforting when he did that.

Back in the round room, I was greeted by smiles from everyone minus Jane and Caius. They just scowled at me. What have I done now?

'Ah, Isabella, we have come to a decision'. Aro announced.

I glanced at Marcus and he was actually smiling. Weird.

'Marcus will be retiring from his leadership, we were wondering if you would like to take his place, and rule the vampires of this world'.

'Wait, what? Me be a leader? You're serious?' Me a leader? Imagine the things you could do. Imagine the Cullen's faces if the ever visited. Edward's face?

One word reply, 'deadly'.

I shook my head to clear it, 'can I have time to think about it?'

Aro looked at Marcus, who nodded, 'you may, Demetri, Felix please take Isabella out to hunt, she looks thirsty, and remember not in the city'.

Hunt? Finally! Maybe I could find an animal.

I ran. Away from everything. Demetri and Felix following me, I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out, eat, breathe and think.

Out of the city limits, I stopped. Where to now?

Demetri grabbed my hand and led me into a direction. Then I smelt it. Venom pooled into my mouth and took off toward the heavenly aroma.

The next thing I remember was the wonderful feel of the fire being quenched and the squirming of the creature under me, muttering in Italian.

Wait... hold on... animals don't speak Italian... they don't speak at all.

I dropped the now cold body and stepped back, disgusted with myself. I killed a human. A human. I was one a few days ago. I killed a human because of my thirst. What if he had a family? A wife? Children?

It doesn't matter, he's your prey, you're a predator, and this was meant to be. You're not a human, you're a vampire.

And suddenly, I didn't feel so guilty. I was a predator, no mercy for others. I was a predator.

Edward was right. We were the world's best predators. Anger, took over me at the mere thought of his name. I wanted to hurt him, and I knew how I could do it.

'I'll do it'. I said to no one in particular.

'You'll do what?' Demetri asked.

'I'll be a leader'.

_**Thanks guys, your all amazing if I haven't said so all ready, just to let you know she felt really bad about doing this and I only agreed to take this story because I couldn't let it be deleted.**_

_**Your all awesome **_

_**Thanks **_

_**Lauren xx**_


	2. 2 Weeks

Hey everyone, I would like to inform you that I will no longer be continuing Gliding Without Wings, it is going to LoverGurl10621, because I haven't got the time to do them, my paul and Bella stories will start to be updates regularly in about two weeks, along with tears and helping my friend with her story Scavenger, but I swear, after two weeks, I'll start writing again.

Thanks xo


End file.
